


His Phone's AI

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Ficlet, Gen, Naoto and Minato are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: Naoto got her cousin's phone after the funeral. She opened it and noticed something unusual, a text from someone who was dead, though dead might not be the right word for an android.





	His Phone's AI

Minato's phone.

Naoto inspected the item. It was simple and cheap, as expected of him. She wasn't sure if it was broken or not. It had fallen from the rooftop, after all. It could be repaired later. She tried turning it on, but the battery was dead. Naoto connected the charger and went on with her day.

When she came back to his room, the battery was full. She turned it on. It was still okay. There was a lock screen. She tried his parents' birthday in different combinations, and one of them worked.

The phone. It was in her hands now. Naoto didn't know where to begin. Minato had a few phone numbers as one could have. There were texts, though most of them were labeled as unknown. By reading the chats, Naoto concluded that most unknown were actually his friends. That was smart, Naoto thought. Normal people would need longer time to extract information from his texts.

There were not any games. There weren't many pictures. A blurry picture of him and his friends. A white Shiba Inu waiting for food. A cooking beanie guy. A selfie of an android standing next to him. The android… The android was also dead. They found her remains in the schoolyard. It looked like suicide. It might be.

Suddenly, she heard a notification sound and a popup.

" _Hello?"_

Naoto crawled backward. Who was it that texted him? Minato's friends? No. They knew better not to. His friends should have been at the funeral a few days ago.

" _My name is Aigis."_

Naoto moved closer to the phone. She was not seeing things, right? A text. Aigis. How?

" _If you have a headphone nearby, please attach it to this device."_

Naoto opened the drawer and grabbed her headphone. Her room was tidy. She connected it and sat on the edge of her bed. She put on the headphone and heard statics.

"Thank you... My voice sample is intact," a girl's voice said. It had some mechanical ring to it. "My name is Aigis. Nice to meet you. Can you say something for me?"

"Uhh…" Naoto had never seen this kind of thing before. An android without a body. Is this an AI? Is it? "You're… like… where are you?"

"Inside this device." As though she could see his confused face using the camera, she added, "Literally."

"Okay…"

"I could hear your voice. The microphone is functioning. The camera is functioning properly as well."

Naoto tried shaking the phone.

"Please stop. It is making me uncomfortable," Aigis said. Naoto stopped shaking. The phone whirred as she let the camera scanned her room. "Your room is nice."

"Thanks." So she really was on the phone. "Aigis, you're Minato's friend, right?"

"Yes. I want to always be by his side."

"That's… not possible anymore, is it?"

"... That is true. I keep thinking that he is here with me. I know I must live on, with or without him."

"Sorry," Naoto said.

"It's alright."

Naoto could piece some puzzles together now. "Do you want to give your words to the police? I can arrange a detective!… wait, I am."

"Pardon…?"

"Your… death," Naoto said with doubt in her mind. It was her body and not her mind. "It was labeled as a suicide."

Naoto could almost hear the android furrowed her eyebrows. At least, she sent an emoji of a yellow face with furrowed eyebrows. "I did not suicide."

"Figures." Naoto thought for a moment. Something was not right. Aigis was his friend. She would help this android to the best of her ability.

"Your eyes are grey. You are a kind person," Aigis said. "You are similar to him in many ways."

My hair and eyes, Naoto thought. Or the fact that we lost both our parents in a car accident. "I guess we are."

"I want to be by your side," Aigis said. "I trust you. Can you please help me?"

"Sure," Naoto said. "So, how are you? Uhh… Do you need anything?"

"I want my body back," Aigis said. "I want to remember how to feel."


End file.
